Reality With The Racers
by M.L. Shards
Summary: The Racers are the latest celebrity family to have their own reality show.
1. Chapter 1

Speed wrinkled his nose as the young woman with short spiky black hair and too much eye shadow dabbed a large gob of peach coloured powder on his face. It took all of his willpower to crush the urge to sneeze as she rubbed it on his face, muttering something to herself about "shine". An older man, too skinny for his own good with graying brown hair ran his fingers through Speed's and he shivered at the unpleasantness of the feeling. Trixie sat in front of him with various coloured recipe cards, flipping through them as she fired off various questions to him.

Now this was why he didn't do television appearances. It wasn't because he was shy, no. It was because it made everyone in the entertainment industry suddenly come to the conclusion that not only could he not answer questions about his own life without practice, he was also a girl.

"Trixie, I don't need all of this." Speed insisted as the makeup lady proceeded to pull out what appeared to be eyeliner. "Oh no way, lady!"

"It'll bring out your eyes for the camera." She replied calmly, as if this protest was a common one. "You want to look good for your fans don't you?"

"Not if it involves guyliner…"

Trixie snorted. "You did not just call it that."

"Shut up!" Speed replied, flushing with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to say that…"

"You have very nice hair." The older man cooed as he brushed it. "What type of conditioner do you use?"

Speed blinked slowly. "He didn't just ask me that…"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "You need to focus sweetie, now, what was your reaction to winning the-"

"I know my life, Trixie." Speed snapped back, before wincing. He hadn't meant to do that, Trixie hadn't done anything wrong. "Sorry… this is just… stressful."

"Now close your eyes." The makeup lady insisted, bringing the pencil closer to Speed's face, he immediately jerked backwards.

"Maybe we'll skip the eyeliner…" Trixie said with a laugh, turning to the makeup artist. "Thank you, but I don't think he's going to cooperate much longer. Does he really need anymore?"

The woman shook her head and walked off grumbling about divas and masculinity. Speed felt a wave of relief, he now just needed to get past the creepy hairstylist and he'd be home free.

"Look, I've done this show before. I just go out, talk for a few minutes and I'll be fine- Ow!" He turned to glare at the hairstylist who had accidentally pulled hard at a knot in his hair. He was glad Spritle was busy raiding the food that the show provided because he'd never be able to live all of this down with his younger brother there. "Watch it."

"Sorry sir," The hairstylist replied as a blonde woman wearing a flowery skirt and purple shirt appeared, carrying a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt on a hanger in her hands.

"Here are your clothes Mr. Racer," She said with a grin. "Where should I put them?"

"Over there," Trixie instructed, gesturing off to the side. She then turned back to Speed. "Come on, get changed. Shows' going to start soon."

"Yeah, okay." Speed sighed as the hairstylist warned him about mussing up his hair when he got changed. He rolled his eyes and headed into the designated guest dressing room. He had to admit; getting free clothing was a nice if not unusual perk about being famous, especially when he could afford it on his own.

Speed quickly changed into the clothes and checked himself in the mirror. He was glad he didn't look like a fish this time, the one makeup person from _The Tonight Show _had gone a little crazy and he'd had to wash it all off before he went on air. This time he at least looked human. His hair hadn't been "mussed" as the stylist called it and he pulled on his shoes and headed out to wait till he was called.

He liked driving for his father and would never switch companies, but suddenly sponsors for everything else under the sun had attacked him with jobs offers. Racing equipment he could understand, though why he was offered to do a cologne commercial, he'd never know or understand.

But for once he was on an entertainment show to actually discuss something about entertainment. Normally when he got on entertainment shows all they wanted to know was about his personal life, or possibly about any offers he'd had. So this was kind of the middle in that regard. His explosion onto the professional racing scene had ended up popularizing the sport of rally racing with a younger audience than it normally drew in, and no matter how many times he turned down invitations to rally races at his father's request, he always got more.

This meant, that for a racecar driver, he was packing a lot of celebrity credibility and with that came various offers for the dreaded… reality television show. He wasn't personally interested in being on people's computers and television anymore than he already was, but something like that would boost _Racer Motors _appeal tenfold and Spritle was more than a little excited for the chance to be a television star. Pops had initially resisted the offer, but eventually the family had agreed to it. five episodes to follow them through their lives for one week, minus the weekends and that was it.

The Racer family was far from scandalous so they saw nothing to worry about.

But where the family wasn't scandalous, they made up for in pure chaos. If you were a Racer, it was like you were a giant magnet which attracted trouble from near and far, especially if your name was Spritle or Speed and filming had gone off quite badly the first day when they cameraman accidentally caught Trixie getting out of the show and she'd broken his camera in return… footage of that was long since lost.

Speed however, was slightly annoyed that since he was the one with the most celebrity, he was being forced to promote the show before it aired. The way things had gone while filming, he wasn't a hundred percent sure he wanted the world to see the Racer family at home…

He began thinking back to certain stories that he'd heard from the other members of the family and the most memories from when the show had been filming. The people in the family were normally enough, but when thrown into this particular environment, well…

It was pretty funny…

* * *

If you just want to see how the interview goes, you'll have to skip to Chapter 7 when the whole thing is done.

This thing, it supposed to be a complete departure from my other Speed Racer story and just be humorous, not serious at all. So I hope you enjoy.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The camera crew's presence in the house was unnerving for Speed to say the least, he got enough attention already, and he didn't need it as he went for breakfast. However Stu (as the cameraman had introduced himself), was determined to catch everything and followed him, sleepy eyed and in his blue and black pajamas into the kitchen, where lighting and other various cameras were set up, taking note of the family at their breakfast.

He'd always thought that people filmed these shows with hidden cameras…

"Mornin' Speed." Pops greeted, not even bothering to look out from behind his newspaper as his eldest son (that he knew about) sat down beside him, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," Speed grumbled in replied as Mom handed him a mug of coffee. Notably absent from the table was Spritle, and Chim-Chim. He paused as this fact hit home. "Where's Spritle?" He asked, taking a sip of the coffee and letting out a sigh of contentment.

Pops frowned, lowering his newspaper. "He was here a minute ago…"

The family looked around as Trixie wandered out from the bathroom and into the kitchen, changed into her day clothes, drying her hair with an orange coloured towel. She'd moved into the Racer household on her parent's suggestion since she was always there anyways and worked there. She would head home on weekends to visit her parents when she didn't have work to do on her helicopter or a date with Speed. "Anyone seen my makeup bag? The one with the kittens on it? I seem to have misplaced it."

Mom shook her head and Sparky, Speed, and Pops didn't even bother answering. They never noticed things like that. "Maybe it's under the sink; sometimes I get our stuff mixed up."

"No, I checked there." Trixie replied, lowering the towel and her hair fell into placed, nearly dry, she glared at Stu for a moment and he backed up slowly.

"Never fear, Captain Banana is here and his sidekick Monkeyboy! We'll help you!" Came a commanding voice from behind them. The group turned to see Spritle and Chim-Chim, decked out in masks, bed sheets, and a large amount of shimmery yellow eye shadow that had been adapted into face paint. Speed let out a groan; it was too early for this…

"Spritle! Do you know how much that eye shadow cost?" Trixie moaned as Stu pushed passed her to get a close up of Spritle. Two other cameramen whose names they didn't know followed his lead and one stayed behind to capture Speed's reaction.

Chim-Chim responded with a loud screeching sound and then what could be interpreted as a laugh.

Pops rolled his eyes. "Spritle, get changed right now, the money for that makeup is coming out of your allowance."

"Captain Banana fears you not!" Spritle replied as he bolted out of the room, but not before stopping, winking at the camera and grabbing a hold of Speed's coffee mug and bolting. He was a dedicated brother, yes, but he'd long since discovered that if he ever needed any extra money for candy, he could sell anything of Speed's on eBay. This annoyed his older brother to no end.

"Hey! Bring that back!" Speed insisted, the thought of simply getting a new cup and filling it with more coffee not even entering his mind. He soon took after his little brother, Stu excitedly following.

Spritle jumped over the back of the couch with surprising height, landing on the sofa, and sprinting. Chim-Chim covered him by throwing what appeared to be raisins at the older Racer. Numerous ones caught him in the face and Speed had to throw up his hands to block them. Trixie ran close behind her boyfriend, nearly knocking into him as he paused to figure out what was hitting him.

That was expensive eye shadow, and she wasn't normally the type to lose her temper, but right now all she wanted was the rest of her makeup back before he ruined anything else. "Spritle Racer! Bring me back my stuff!" She faltered for a moment as a raisin hit her in the forehead. "What the-"

"I'll get the monkey." Speed said darkly. "You get my coffee back."

Trixie rolled her eyes. "For heavens sake! Get another mug!"

"I like that one! And I don't want to find it on eBay like the last three!"

"What do you… wait…? You search yourself on eBay?" Trixie asked as Chim-Chim ran off.

Speed seemed rather embarrassed all of a sudden. "Uh… maybe?" There was an awkward silence that was broken by the sound of something breaking and Speed suddenly remembering there was a cameraman right beside him. "Uh-oh…"

The roar of Pop's voice filled the air, "SPRITLE!" There was another few moments silence as it sounded like Spritle was weaving a tale to explain how the crashing noise that was heard was definitely, totally, not even related to him. The fact he'd ran into the table and pushed it over in his attempt to escape from his older brother proved nothing.

Speed and Trixie turned to each other, fairly certain that noise had come from the kitchen and that Spritle had gone the long way around to get there. It also sounded like Mom and especially Pops Racer were not to happy right now and Speed's urge for coffee faded at the thought of having to face a not only early morning grumpy Pops, but an early morning and pissed off at Spritle grumpy Pops. He turned to his girlfriend. "Starbucks?" he offered hopefully.

Trixie giggled as she patted her hair and the cameraman zoomed in on her. "You're in your pajamas. You can't go out in your pajamas."

Speed waved it off as he went over to the door and pulled on a pair of blue and yellow sneakers before retrieving his car keys off of a nearby table. His pajama pants resembled sweatpants anyways, and it was better public humiliation than staying in a house with an angry male Racer. Both he, Pops, and Rex had/had had tempers that were legendary in the neighbourhood, no doubt it was a characteristic Mom was glad Spritle had yet to inherit.

"Meh, I'm famous, they'll love me anyways."

* * *

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie let out a sigh as her red purse, littered with numerous, useless buckles, swung back and forth near her waist. She just wanted to get her dress picked out for the five year reunion at the High School. It seemed odd having to go back to a reunion at only twenty-three years old, but Trixie wasn't on the alumni committee, so she didn't decide these things. She glanced over to see Stu, ever obediently following her. She got a few odd looks from other shoppers in the mall as she had a camera crew following her, but she found that eventually they just faded into the background.

She stopped at the _Melanie Lynn _window and gazed inside for a few minutes, but found nothing in her chosen colours of red or pink and continued on to the next store. She eventually stopped at a smaller store called _Cinderella Clothing _and began perusing through the selection of dresses.

Why the cameras were following her today, she wasn't sure, but suspected it was something to do with the fact Speed, Pops, and Sparky were working on a new car design that they didn't want anyone to see yet. Mom had decided to stay at home and finish up some housecleaning, so that did make her the most interesting…

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a young salesperson who looked vaguely familiar and it could have been because she looked like a Barbie girl with brown hair. She smiled widely and Trixie was nearly blinded by her teeth. "Trixie! I haven't seen you in AGES!"

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

The woman turned to the camera. "Oh, she's such a kidder! I'm Wilma! We went to high school together!"

Now Trixie was fairly certain she didn't know anyone named Wilma, except from _The Flintstones _but didn't have the heart to tell her she didn't remember her at all. Maybe she'd be at the reunion… She simply smiled and nodded, mentally hoping to get back to her shopping. "Uh… well, nice to see you."

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It's a hard store to find your way around."

"I'll manage."

"You're sure?"

"YES!"

At this outburst, Wilma stepped backwards, blinked, and walked away but not before blowing a kiss to the camera. Stu frowned and looked down at his camera lens. "I think we can edit that out…"

"I don't even know a Wilma…" Trixie said, not really paying attention to what the man was saying.

She tried on a few dresses, the second one, a black dress with pink and purple hearts on it caught her eye, but it didn't fit properly, so she headed off to another store meeting more "friends" from high school that she didn't remember. Now this was odd because Trixie fancied herself pretty good at remembering faces, but none of them rang a bell whatsoever.

Happily securing a red summer dress with a big bow on the back, Trixie continued her search for something to wear; only now focusing on her feet. She wiggled her toes as a young man with light blond hair came over with three more boxes of shoes. She was currently trying on a pair of black and lace _J. Lo _high heels and contemplating if she was more likely to fall over in them than be able to walk around. She was more of a fan of sneakers; they were far more practical…

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the loveliest eyes?"

"My boyfriend has on numerous occasions." Trixie shot back, not up for dealing with this right now. She didn't really like shoe shopping and the quicker she finished it the better.

The man looked a bit hurt. "You don't remember me?"

Trixie frowned, looking up at the man who held out the boxes of shoes like gifts. "Wait, let me guess." She said, accepting the shoes. "I went to high school with you."

"Uh… well… no…"

"Oh good." Trixie replied.

"We went out once."

Trixie frowned as she turned to him. She'd been dating Speed since she was twelve, there was no time she went out with another guy in her life. It was a record most girls in high school laughed at, but hey, love was love. "No we didn't."

"What?"

"I've been dating Speed…" Trixie continued and then trailed off. Now things were starting to make sense. She turned to Stu for a moment and then back to the man. "What's you name?"

"Tom."

"Fine, Tom. Where did we go?"

"The park."

"Which one then?"

"Uh, the one by-"

"How old were we?"

"Well I think about-"

"We never dated!" Trixie exclaimed, pushing her index finger into his chest. "Know why? Because I've been dating Speed since I was twelve! You just want to be on camera… they all did! I'm not losing my mind! That Betty person-"

"Wilma," Stu corrected unthinkingly.

"Yes… fine…" Trixie sighed looking down at her feet. She decided these shoes were fine, if she did end up falling over, hopefully Speed would end up catching her. She was tired of being spoken to by random strangers today who just wanted to be on film. "I'll take these."

Tom blinked, unnerved by the situation. "Uh… and how will you be paying for them?"

Two hours later, Trixie managed to get home, after returning to see Wilma and giving her a piece of her mind. She headed into the Racer household, slipped off her white, flat, shoes and brought her clothes into her room. As she headed to the kitchen, Speed came in and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "How was shopping?"

"Exhausting."

Speed smiled as he headed into the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of orange juice to drink. He refocused his attention "Do you think I'll even remember anyone at the reunion? You know how bad I am with faces… What if I forget who everyone is? You need to help me."

Trixie rolled her eyes. "You'll do fine. Trust me, you'll remember less people than those you've 'forgotten.'" She brought her fingers up to make quotations around the last word as she spoke.

Speed paused as Trixie stormed away, muttering angrily under her breath and he decided it was probably one of those times that he shouldn't bother asking what she meant. He shrugged, took a sip of orange juice and headed back out into the garage leaving a slightly confused Stu, sitting in the kitchen by himself.

"Um…" Stu said awkwardly, looking around at a few of the hidden cameras in the kitchen. They'd installed them after the first day of shooting had made all of the Racer family nervous because of all the people watching them. "We should probably edit this part out…"

* * *

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Stu had been very excited about the fact that Pops Racer had finally agreed to let them shoot the team putting together a car. For some guy named Cary… but that wasn't the point. He'd followed Speed and Pops and all of them for three days already and he hadn't been allowed into the garage, but now it was the chance, the moment that would surely bring in the ratings.

The cameraman followed Speed. The young man was clad in an old T-shirt and jeans and his face was dirty and had streaks of oil on it, though no one was really sure how that had happened. Sparky was underneath the car, resting on a board on wheels to allow him easier movement. "I think I got it."

"You sure?" Pops asked, glancing over. "Because last time-"

"I'm really sure this time." Sparky replied, rolling out from underneath the car and nearly colliding with Ethel who had been filming him. The whole camera thing was weird and he didn't like being filmed as he worked.

Speed stood off to the side, flipping through various papers attached to a transparent green clipboard. "Well… I think that's all the specifications he wanted, except for the paint job, but that's easy enough."

At that moment Mom Racer wandered in, closely followed by Trixie, each of them carrying sandwiches for the mechanics. Trixie was somewhat annoyed that she wasn't being allowed to help out, but Mom had needed someone to watch Spritle while she was sorting through Speed's fan mail, and Cary had been insistent that Speed helped put the car together.

"Lunch." Mom said, setting the sandwiches down, which the three men promptly bolted to retrieve.

"Thanks Mom," Sparky and Speed said gratefully, while Pops showed his appreciation by pecking his wife on the cheek.

They ate in silence until Spritle came bounding in, wearing a top hat and carrying a glittering cane. He was dressed in a red, white, and blue three piece suit and Trixie vaguely wondered where Spritle got half of the stuff he owned because Mom and Pops sure didn't buy it for him.

"Okay! I think I've got it now!" He announced excitedly.

Speed rolled his eyes. "Not now Spritle."

Spritle rolled his eyes and began attempting to tap dance on the garage floor. It sounded awful, but the tune could be interpreted as "Yankee Doodle" with some imagination. The family rolled their eyes at the attempt. He'd been pestering the cameramen since day one with his "Captain Banana" stunt and apparently had decided to try a different approach after watching a rerun of _The Wild Wild West_.

"That's very good Spritle." Mom said encouragingly, clapping her hands together as her youngest son finished his routine.

"Riiiiight…" Speed muttered to himself, finishing off his sandwich and taking a sip from his silver water bottle.

"You think that was neat? Watch this!" With a flick of his wrist, Spritle twisted the top off of his cane and a lit sparkler appeared. He showed it to everyone, and while Trixie and Mom and even Sparky were amused, Pops wasn't so sure.

"Spritle! Get that out of here! There are oil and gas everywhere."

Spritle looked horrible deflated and left, taking his sparkler with him, but not before a spark landed on a puddle of oil and ignited it. The Go Team stared at it for a moment, not really registering what was happening right away, before springing into action before something really bad happened.

Pops grabbed a hold of Speed's water bottle and threw the water onto the fire while Sparky grabbed a hold of a nearby blanket, dropped it on the fire and proceeded to stomp it out. Pops let out a sigh of relief as the fire was put out. Spritle had apparently not noticed what he'd done as he'd left the garage. The family let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Well, that was close."

"Poor Spritle… maybe we should put him on _America's Got Talent _or something, he does want to be a TV star…"

"I think we need to get him tap dancing lessons first…"

"If he does something like that again-"

"Dad, he didn't mean to." Speed sighed. He did love his little brother and while bringing something with sparks into a garage wasn't the smartest thing to do, he meant no harm in it. He just really wanted to be on television.

"Yes, but you're the one who brought a bomb into the garage if I remember correctly."

Speed winced. Yeah… that was true.

Stu blinked, raising his hand as he put his camera down for an instant. The fire thing was momentarily panicking, but the family got it quickly under control. Now their conversation was beginning to confuse him. "Does this stuff happen to you guys often?"

The family all shared looks before rolling their eyes and simultaneously replying. "You have no idea."

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Pops Racer could think of a couple words to describe himself. He was big, he was strong, he was passionate and caring and very protective of his family. He enjoyed cars and adrenaline like any other guy and he was smart. He knew that a reality show would bring in more business, but he also knew that there would be some sacrificing of privacy involved. He could handle that, anyways, it wasn't normally him the cameras were following…

But really, Pops really felt he could be summed up mostly by the word "protective". He also thought that the people who were following him could be summed up in one word "really annoying". Okay, so that was two words, but "annoying" didn't seem harsh enough on its' own.

"So, like, do you, like know if he'd be interested?" One of the women asked, twirling her bleach blonde hair around her index finger and fiddling with her cell phone as she walked beside him.

"He has a girlfriend." Pops replied as politely as he could and the cameraman (woman actually, Stu was following Speed around for the day).

"Yeah, but like, are they still happy?" Another girl asked, she could have been the first one's twin, right down to the hair twirling and cell phone.

"I think they're happy." Pops sighed.

"But like is he 'satisfied', I mean-" One girl piped up, a brunette this time, with long manicured nails and Pops suddenly didn't want her to finish that sentence.

"Know what? He's happy, he's with Trixie, anything else talk to him yourself!" Pops snapped, harsher than he intended, but nonetheless it didn't appear to deter the girls from their mission.

"Could you give him my number? The name's Cindi, with an 'i'" The first blonde said, pulling a pen out of seemingly thin air.

"No I can't." Pops replied, and at that picked up his pace. The girls dispersed, except for one short haired redhead who quickly leaned into the camera, flashed a peace sign and kissy lips, and then bolted away. He let out a groan. "Finally."

He loved his son, nothing in the world could change that, and he was willing to support Speed in whatever he did, but his fans were getting annoying. There were things he preferred not to know about Speed, including intimate details on his relationship with Trixie. That however, was all he was asked about.

He turned to the camerawoman, and gave her a small smile.

"Where are we headed Mr. Racer?" She asked, zooming the camera out, to show the eventual viewers where they were.

"Well, I got a call a few days ago from a guy named Cary Burns. He's a new driver, went to school with Speed in eighth grade. He would've been signing with _Royalton Industries _but after the whole legal issue about race fixing… anyways, he's looking for a new racecar to take on a rally race in December, so we're going to go see what we can do."

She nodded and continued filming him, finding it hard to believe all of the footage they had was going to be cut down to an hour long show.

"Oh my gumdrops! You're Speed Racer's dad, aren't you?"

Pops looked around, almost fearful as to who could possible be saying that. "He has a girlfriend!" He said out of conditioned reflex before looking down and seeing a little girl in a blue and orange dress walking beside him. She couldn't have been more than six. He paused, okay… he hadn't been expecting that. "Uh… yes, and you are?"

"I'm Susan." She replied brandishing a pad of paper and a pen and holding it up to him. "Sign please."

He blinked a few times, before letting out a hearty laugh and scribbling his signature on the paper. Little girls weren't so bad, in fact, it was pretty cute that this little girl appeared to be a fan. "Do you watch racing?"

"All the time with my brother Cody, he's ten." Susan replied, wide-eyed. "Speed's my favorite, and Racer X, his car's yellow. I think Speed's car should be blue, blue's my favorite colour."

Pops chuckled. "Well, I'll tell him that."

"I like his helmet." Susan continued, glancing over at the camerawoman, (Ethel) and titling her head to the side. "Who's that?"

"This is the camerawoman, Ethel."

"Hi," Susan said quickly.

Pops brightened considerable. Now that was cute, it was fans like that that made him feel good about what he was doing. And fans like Cary Burns, who, he realized, was not going to be a big fan if he was late, which he very nearly was due to the crowd of camera hogs and desperate fan girls unable to understand the difference between being a fan and being a stalker.

"Is your mother or father around?" He asked slowly, and the little girl gestured a few feet away where he saw a young woman sitting on a bench, looking through her purse. "Well, I have to go now-"

"Is Speed around?"

"Not right now, but if your mother will give me an address, maybe I can get him to send you a signed picture."

Susan nodded happily and rushed over to her mother. Pops followed behind. The girl's mother gave her daughter a smile and a hug as the girl showed off Pop's signature to her. "And he says if we can give him an address he'll get Speed to send me something!"

The mother's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

The mother gave Pops a look. "Really?"

"Sure."

"You know, I'm a big fan too." The mother laughed, and Pops noticed a lack of wedding ring on her finger. "Is he any good with kids?"

Pops blinked slowly. Full circle, back at square one… He got the address for the little girl, and made note to tell Speed to send her a picture. His mind then started to try and formulate ways to keep him from getting into these messes in the first place… hmmmm… maybe if he became a mute…

* * *

I wasn't a hundred percent satisfied with this chapter, but I still like it and think it's cute. Especially the mental image of Susan going "Oh my gumdrop!" Lol :D

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethel adjusted her camera. For the fifth and final episode, it was time to see the Racers, at a race. She was really excited about this one, and so far things were going great… except that she accidentally tried to follow Speed into the men's locker room. That was pretty embarrassing and caused Trixie to glare at her ever since… but otherwise things were going great.

Speed was in the lead… obviously. He was almost unbeatable, and it was times like this Ethel loved her job. She was slightly startled however, when a face covered her lens, and she stumbled backwards.

"So, I have an idea." The face, which Ethel (after recovering from the shock) recognized as Spritle. "I think I'm too good for this show, and Chim-Chim agrees." The chimp in question let out a noise of agreement. "So, we want our own show."

"Um…"

"It'll be great, we can call it _The Adventures of Spritle and Chim-Chim, _it'll be a hit I'm sure. I'm way more interesting for television than Speed is. He doesn't even like being on TV. He's jealous of my talent! You saw his reaction to my tap dancing and he worries I'll take the spotlight."

"You want spotlight?"

Spritle shrugged. "It's nice, but really I want candy and to get that, I need money. You get money from being on TV, right? So, what do you say? You could be my cameraman… err… person, and I'll give you twenty percent of twenty percent of the profits."

Ethel was beginning to wonder if Spritle should be allowed to watch anymore old television shows because it was starting to sound like he was ripping off _The Dukes of Hazzard's _lines. "Spritle, I need to film Speed."

"But everyone films Speed. I'm original!"

Trixie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, placing a hand on the smaller Racer. "Spritle, we know how much you want to be on television, but if you act more naturally, you'll be filmed more. People want to see our normal lives."

Spritle let out a sigh. "Aw, but I wanted a spinoff."

"Well, if this is successful, maybe you'll get it." Trixie humoured as Pops carefully watched his stopwatch, seemingly unaware of what was happening beside him.

Spritle's eyes lit up. "Hey! Maybe I could! And maybe I could do a _Smarties _endorsement! And then I'd get free candy!"

"Sure…" Trixie replied, handing over her small amount of chocolate coated peanuts in hopes of distracting the boy. It appeared to do the trick, and soon Spritle and Chim-Chim were in an all out tug of war over who would get them.

"Chim-Chim! You got the gummi bears!" Spritle whined, and Chim-Chim, seemingly agreeing, let go of the bag, sending both it and Spritle flying into Trixie, who created a domino effect down the row of people in the stands. Pops was thrown into Mom and Sparky, and he was thrown into complete strangers who took down the rest of the row.

Spritle winced, recovering the candy and bolting, in hopes of no one realizing what he'd accidentally done. Chim-Chim followed. Ethel barely managed to avoid being run over as the passed and she laughed, turning her camera back to the race. Stu was filming from somewhere else in the stadium, though she wasn't sure where and she needed to make sure she caught the ending in case he couldn't.

Life with the Racers was certainly interesting… she was going to miss this job…

* * *

Well, we're almost done, just one more chapter to go...

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the final chapter. It continues from the first chapter, back to the interview he was getting ready for, just to clear up any confusion. I hope you've all enjoyed the story.

Please Review.

* * *

Speed waved out to the crowd of people as he walked up to the interviewer on the stage, a young woman with fiery red hair named Carrie. Just plug the show for a few minutes and then he could wash all of this makeup off. He hadn't felt this weird since Trixie had made him get a manicure for her Uncle's wedding…

"Hey there!" Carrie greeted, giving her guest a friendly peck on the cheek and allowing him time to sit down on the chair provided for him. "So, how are you?"

Speed raised the microphone to his lips. "Busy." He replied with a grin. He loved shows like this where fans were around the stage, it made him feel more relaxed.

Most of the interview went smoothly, in commercial breaks he signed a few autographs for people, but as soon as Carrie got around to the topic of the show… well, then things got really interesting.

"So I hear you and your family have signed up for the ever popular reality show. What prompted that?"

Speed shrugged. "Well, it's just a mini series thing, really. It's been put out there to show people who we are, what we do, things like that. I mean we're a pretty normal family and we wanted people to really see that."

Carrie nodded as a few girls behind her let out a shriek. She laughed as Speed flushed slightly, still not a hundred percent comfortable with his fame. "Now how do you react to that?"

"You know, it's really flattering." Speed replied, giving the girls a wave. "I'm never going to get used to it."

"So, do you have any regrets about doing the show?"

"I don't think so." Speed said. "We don't have anything to hide. I mean there are some eccentricities in the family but-"

At that moment, a chimp bolted across the stage. Carrie could only blink as this fact attempted to register with her. A chimp had just run across the stage… how odd. The chimp, was hotly followed by security and instantly recognized. So why was Chim-Chim…

Speed groaned. Oh this was not going to be good…

"I totally thought of it! The perfect candy!" Spritle announced excitedly, running onto the stage, uninterrupted since security was still chasing Chim-Chim. "And I think I should get a spinoff so people could see me develop it."

"Spritle!" Speed sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It'll be good!" Spritle insisted. "Look, it's like M&Ms, but it has-" He was about to continue but was cut off by his older brother.

"Sure, just… not now." Speed sighed, silently pleading that his brother would take the hint, but knowing it was probably empty hope.

"Why not now?" Spritle asked, turning his attention to the crowd. "It'll be called _The Adventures of Spritle and Chim-Chim_! Write to MTV! They'll pick it up!" A few girls in the crowd cheered and Spritle grinned. Perhaps, he was in business, if this 'Speidi' could get a spinoff of whatever show they were on, no reason he couldn't.

"No they won't! Spritle, get off the stage!"

"Do you want to hear about it?" Spritle asked, turning to Carrie.

"Who is Chim-Chim?" Carrie asked, still confused.

"That's the monkey." Speed replied.

"Chimp." Spritle corrected.

"I don't care!"

"You have a monkey?" Carrie asked. "Is that legal?"

"Yes," Both Speed and Spritle said simultaneously, before going back to arguing.

At that moment Trixie ran into the stage, in pursuit of Chim-Chim who had apparently lost the security that was following him. She was wearing pink high heels, so it was hard for her to run properly and she nearly knocked one of the cameramen off of the stage in her attempts to grab the chimp. "Get back here!"

Pops and Mom were not far behind and Speed just let out another groan, pressing his hand to his forehead and leaning back in his chair. Realizing how much trouble he was going to be in, Spritle bolted off the stage followed by Mom and Pops who did not look happy at what had happened.

"SPRITLE!" Pops roared as Mom attempted to calm her husband down. She paused for a moment by Speed to wipe a small smudge off of his cheek that the makeup person had missed.

"Mom!" Speed protested.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you'll look ridiculous-"

"Too late for that." Speed muttered darkly as Mom turned and followed the group pursing Chim-Chim and Spritle.

Carrie and the audience watched, the few who were not laughing at the scene were too stunned to. As quickly as the whole group had appeared, they'd disappeared off into the wings. Carrie turned to her guest with a raised eyebrow. "That's normal huh?"

Speed let out a sigh. "Annoyingly so."

"I got to watch that show…"


End file.
